Teach Her How to Cry
by Furu Kei
Summary: KonoSetsu Oneshot. Story begins at childhood, then continues to around the present. Slightly AU, focuses on Konoka.


**A/N:** Early Christmas present! As a thank you for so many reviews for Chapter Three of Half of a Soul, I am presenting this Oneshot as a special gift to all! (replies from reviews will be given in Chapter Four of Half of a Soul.) 

I will continue to write Chapter Four of Half of a Soul, and will update as soon as I can.

Reminder: the day I update Half of a Soul will be when I count the final votes for the two new stories.  
Se-kun seems to be winning right now, so I'm presenting this Oneshot as sort-of style preview for Double Existence, for anyone who might've wanted Double Existence instead. (If Double Existence were winning, then I would have written one in the style similar to Se-kun, as a preview).

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!

My first attempt at a OneShot. Please leave comments when convenient. I am still learning, and your comments are always helpful.

Teach Her How to Cry

_Childhood_

She was said to be a lucky child, born with god-given beauty and magic that rivaled that of the Thousand Master.

She was said to be a happy child, for one so blessed such as she should always be happy.

Besides, no one could recall of ever seeing her cry. Even at birth, or as a baby, no one could recall of ever seeing her cry…

She never cried.

Or was it because they never cared to notice?

Nah… couldn't be. She was the young Konoka-ojousama, heir to both Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations. Certainly, they would have noticed…

They wanted to keep her safe. They wanted to protect her. So they kept her always in the mansion, where many people would be available to protect her.

She was always alone; a tiny girl living in a massive mansion full of busy adults.

But everything was done for _her_, they said. So _she_ should be happy.

Besides, they bought her a mountain of toys. Toys that she did not have to share with anyone, that was hers and hers alone. Certainly, she would be happy…

She was a gentle child, and she would often smile when they spoke to her. They thought it was sweet the way she would play alone in a corner, never bothering them or interrupting their important work. Certainly, she must know that they were all working for her, to keep her safe and prepare for her to lead both Associations one day…

She never cried.

Even when her mother was murdered by a demon before her eyes. They thought she was too young to understand, too young to feel any pain.

Whenever she would ask them where her mother was, they would tell her that her mother had become an angel in the sky, and that she should be happy for her mother. They told her she should smile.

She never cried.

Even when she missed her mother; and later, her father, too, when he was sent away to deal with a crisis between Associations from other countries.

During the darkest of nights, when the shadows would creep into her large room, and the wind would blow to create odd noises, she would use her blanket to cover up her small body, as if hiding from a foul beast like the one that had murdered her mother.

They knew she was happy then, too, because even if they never went into her room, she must have known that they were always outside the door, to protect her from every danger. She must have felt safe.

She never cried.

She was not like any other child, they thought. It was not because she was too afraid to make a noise, in fear that the darkness of the room would find her.

Foolish thought!

She must have felt protected by the shadows shown on the door. Even if the shadows jumped and were distorted during the night, she must have known that they were the forms of her protectors standing outside.

She must have covered herself so tightly because she was cold from the wind's blow.

_Growth_

They hated the half-demon the first moment they saw her.

Eishun sama said that he brought her home to be Konoka's friend.

Bah! How could such a lowly demon become her friend? They hated Setsuna, because Setsuna could mar the princess's purity with her lowly demon nature.

They hated the way the demon would seduce their princess with that mask of innocence…the way the demon dared to call Ojousama as 'Kono-chan', while Ojousama called her 'Secchan'… and hated the perfect way the demon seemed to care for Ojousama, that Ojousama's face would light up into a bright smile as soon as she saw Setsuna.

Ojousama smiled.

They hated the way the two shared secrets, and the way the children seemed to be connected by an invisible string- so inseparable were they.

They hated Setsuna even worse at night, because the little demon would always insist on going into Ojousama's bedroom.

"She's scared of the dark. I have to protect her," the little demon said.

They knew that the little demon was lying, because Konoka-Ojousama was too brave to be afraid of measly shadows and darkness.

So they blocked the demon's entrance. The demon would draw her tiny wooden sword, as if to fight them for entry. She would look so determined that they would become annoyed, and they would hit her as she struggled to fight back with the tiny bokku.

She would make so much racket that Ojousama would come out and invite her in.

They would peak through the window, hatred in their eyes for the little demon, as their Ojousama would stoop so low as to bandage the demon's wounds herself, even kissing the wounds when the demon pretended to wince.

Ojousama smiled.

She would always smile at the demon's antics, whether the fake blush, or the false wince of pain…

They knew that demons wouldn't be hurt that easily.

They would hate her even more, when the demon would turn the lights off and Ojousama would run into her arms as if afraid of the darkness, so that she could pretend to be protective. She would hold Ojousama the entire night, occasionally touching Ojousama's cheeks or petting her hair when Ojousama had a bad dream.

They knew it was all her plan, and that she created the images so that Ojousama would be afraid…that she was the creator of those nightmares.

They ignored the fact that Ojousama never seemed to need to cover her face with the blanket anymore. The demon must have persuaded the innocent princess not to- so that the princess would get sick from the cold. Certainly, the tight embrace the demon held her in was not enough to keep her warm…

As if ridded of all fears, Ojousama smiled in her dreams.

It must be an act.

They saw Ojousama hiding behind the demon's back one day, as the demon spread both of her tiny hands as if to protect her from the dog before them. They knew it was the demon who had provoked the beast.

They saved Ojousama from drowning another day. They had heard her calling the demon's ridiculous nickname, and knew that the demon was up to no good.

They found the two children caught by the river currents, and wanted to leave the demon to drown as they saved the princess.

But the princess held on to the demon so tightly, as if she trusted to leave her life to the demon to save her. They could not split the two up to save the princess alone, and had to save the demon as well.

But they found ways to split the two afterwards, and sent the demon off to training.

Ojousama cried.

They had never seen Ojousama cry before, and they knew that they had done correctly.

The demon was more evil than they had expected to have torn Ojousama's heart so much.

_Youth_

Time passed, and Ojousama entered Mahora Academy and made new friends.

She was happy, they knew, even if the earlier spark was gone from her eyes.

It must be teenage depression, they assumed, and pushed her grandfather to arrange many Omiais for her.

The sooner she falls in love with the right man, the sooner will the depression leave her soul, and the sooner will they be assured that she can lead them at last.

They never thought that the vile demon would follow the princess into Mahora.

Ojousama cried.

They would see the longing look, and the tears in Ojousama's eyes as she looked at the demon.

They would insist that she go to more Omiais, but she would escape or avoid each one while she chases after the demon.

The demon would stay heart-breakingly close, as if to taunt her; yet would always avoid her and ignore her when Ojousama speaks.

Secretly, Ojousama cried.

They hated the demon with a passion, because only she could make Ojousama cry.

They suspected something wrong with Ojousama, and guarded her day and night. One night, as she slept, they over heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"I love you, Secchan. Don't leave me."

They were deeply afraid, then, that Ojousama's love for the demon might be more then friendship, so they insisted even more Omiais, all of which Ojousama rejected.

_Trip_

The journey back to Kyoto, however, would change everything.

They knew Ojousama would be in danger, so they secretly tried to protect her day and night. It seems that their efforts were futile, however, and she was kidnapped.

They had expected the demon to join the others in kidnapping her.

And yet, and yet…

They never expected the demon to protect her even better than they had, and to jump in front of the princess to take the arrow for her when they, they who had sworn to protect Ojousama, could not even think to block the arrow somehow.

They never expected that Ojousama would jump after the demon afterwards, and use her powers for the first time just to heal the demon.

They were shocked once again, when Setsuna revealed her wings to save the little mistress, and the way Ojousama didn't mind Setsuna being a demon.

From that moment, their eyes were finally open to see how perfect the demon was for the princess…how blind they had once been to prejudice.

For the first time, they realized the true extent of the love the two had for each other, even if the two did not know it themselves.

Ojousama wanted to cry because she fell in love.

Ojousama learned how to cry because of this love.

Ojousama cried because she new that the person she loved would always be there to give her a shoulder to cry on, even if the person them self felt guilty for being the reason she cried.

They became obsessed with getting the demon together with Ojousama.

Yet the demon was stubborn, so stubborn that she did not recognize how much Ojousama needed her.

She left, once more, and broke Ojousama's heart.

Ojousama cried.

_Return_

They thought the demon had left.

But for some miracle, the demon seemed to have felt the princess's call, the princess's pain.

The demon returned.

They stood hidden from the pair and watched the scene play out, a sly smirk on their face.

Setsuna stood behind Konoka, with the sad princess not yet noticing the presence of the demon.

Carefully, the demon took out five talismans, and whispered a few well-chosen words.

Five mini-Setsunas appeared, and landed two each on Konoka's laps, one on her shoulder.

Instantly, the princess gasped, her sadness forgotten as she blushed at the cute site.

_Kawaii!_

One by one, the chibi-Setsunas climbed up to Konoka's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Please forgive Setsuna," they said, before bowing and disappearing.

Konoka giggled, then noticed Setsuna standing behind, looking at her.

"Kono-chan, I-"

Konoka ran towards the half-demon, embracing her tightly and putting her forehead against the other girl's shoulders.

Setsuna could feel her shirt getting wet.

"Ojousama, Please don't cry, I'm really sorry, I-"

Konoka pressed her lips against her knight's, in a quick and light kiss.

The half-demon blushed.

"Secchan, I was never mad at you."

"But I all I've ever done was cause you to cry."

Konoka kissed her again.

"But all I've ever wanted to do was cry. All I've ever wanted was for someone to be with me, to let me cry on their shoulders, to let me heal after I've let out my tears. All I've ever wanted was _you_."

"Then cry." the half-demon said.

Konoka cried then, tears of sadness mixed with those of joy. Cried until she could cry no more, until the tears flowed out with all of her pain, and all she could do left was to laugh.

"Don't ever leave me again, Secchan."

Setsuna smiled then, and drew the princess into a slow yet passionate kiss.

_I promise._

-----

Behind the trees, in the darkest shadows, they smiled their contented smiles.

They were right, in the end.

Konoka is a happy girl. Setsuna would make sure that she remains that way.

The End.

A/N: Double Existence would not be as vague, but more AU. The angst style would be similar.

I hope I don't dissappoint! Please respond at your convenience.


End file.
